Through The Forest: Epilogue
by fioleeforevs
Summary: This is a little oneshot that I thought deserved it's own story. You must read Through The Forest in order to understand the events. I can't really summarize it without spoiling TTF, so read that one first! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other shows/ movies I may mention. Thank goodness I don't.


**Hey everyone! This is the epilogue for Through The Forest! You must read TTF in order to understand this oneshot, but it's not necessary to read this to understand the sequel... Unless you want a bit of background info on how** ** _Junketsu_** **works.**

* * *

Asura teleported to the In Between: a place the dead go when their souls are being judged.

"Tsk. What a drab place. If it were up to me, I would make this place much more sexual." Asura mutters.

The In Between lacked everything; it was just white smooth walls everywhere with two conjoined rivers that was always 100 meters from where you originally spawned.

Asura made his way to the rivers, looking left to right, searching for the four certain souls that he'll make sure will never enter heaven. The deity inside his mind was urging him to move faster before it was too late.

 _Hurry… My strength is getting weaker… Bring me their souls now!_ It yells at him. If Asura had known that killing Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok would weaken _Junketsu's_ power he would've followed right behind them into death and scooped them up before they even made it here. He didn't have time to go up the River of Heaven so he just stepped into the middle of the River of Hell and yelled.

"I'm giving out free bodies! Get your free body right here! Feeling like you didn't live life to the fullest or you made some mistakes? Make up for it right now by taking these free bodies and go into the living world to make amends!" That certainly encouraged the wandering spirits. They moaned incomprehensible things as they stumbled towards Asura. He looked through the crowd quickly and found a spike of snow white hair.

"Ha! Where Soul is, Maka is bound to be nearby. They are soulmates after all." He kicked other spirits out of the way to get to Soul. Sure enough, in his hand was Maka's. They both held onto each other, like they still had some sort of conscious left in them. "Hmm… With the strong wills they had, they most likely do." Asura thought to himself.

When he came face to face with Maka, Soul growled and pulled Maka towards him. The little lady cowered in fear and buried her face in Soul's chest. "Ah, so you recognize me?" Asura said in amusement. Soul just angrily muttered wordlessly. He slowly backed away, looking around almost frantically. He must've spotted what he was looking for because he veered off suddenly. Asura could hear him call "…na…ana…ona…C…ro…na… Crona!" Soul's voice was scratchy and coarse, like he had his vocal cords ripped apart.

"Well, I did sort of do that to his real body…" Asura mutters to himself as he floats over to Crona and the rest. Surprisingly Ragnarok was there. He hung off Crona's shoulder like a scarf. When Soul reached Crona they hugged. Then he pointed at Asura and her eyes widened in fear. Maka, who was still buried in Soul's chest, whimpered. Ragnarok slipped off of Crona and wrapped his arms protectively around Maka. Crona followed suit. Asura only laughed. "How cute! Even in death you still try to protect this mutt! Really shows how devoted you are to half-breeds."

He pulled out a whip fashioned for capturing souls and cracked it. Maka only shrieked and Crona, Ragnarok, and Soul huddled closer to her. Crona hissed at Asura, but it only made him laugh more.

"Hahaha! You little bunch of fuck-ups never cease to amaze me. Even though your memories have deteriorated due to dying, you still know it is your duty to protect the little whore." He grins as he cracks the whip at them again.

"Stand back! You will let them pass the river and spend their deaths in peace, you vile scum!" A giant ball of light went hurtling towards Asura's skull. He dodged it with extreme ease. Where he was originally standing was a large crater about half a mile deep. Asura started moving backwards and forwards, zigzagging so he couldn't be hit again.

"Ha! Nice try Isis! I always knew you were a sly little bitch, but a sneak attack is a new low for you! That desperate to get rid of me huh?" Asura taunted. He stopped to look around and find where she was and that's when Isis struck. She appeared behind him with three poison daggers in both hands and swiped at him. He sidestepped to the left but Isis followed him, this time making contact.

This was the time _Junketsu_ wanted to interrupt. "Hurry! If they run out here, you'll never make them into your slaves!" Asura gritted his teeth.

"I fucking know that! This bitch has gotten faster since our last encounter." He got a little cross-eyed trying to keep track of the goddess' movements and it made him slow down for an instant.

That was an instant too long.

"Hyaa!" Isis' battlecry could be heard all throughout the In Between as she drove all six poisoned knives deep into Asura's back.

" _Hurghk!_ " Asura coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. He held a surprised expression for about 15 seconds before he smiled and said, "Just kidding!" Then he vanished. Isis was shocked. She looked around frantically, wondering how he didn't die from the poisoning. She looked up and saw him dive-bombing her. Her muscles tensed, getting ready to dodge and attack again. But just as she was getting ready to leap, he vanished again. Now Asura was moving so fast, Isis could barely keep up with where he was. "Gotcha now, bitch!" He exclaimed as he popped up behind her and put her in a headlock.

Isis screamed and struggled, biting and kicking at Asura, but her attempts to escape were futile. Little tentacles grew out from Asura's hips, squirming and sliding towards her. "It's been a while my dear Isis. Why don't we celebrate this reunion?" The tentacles began to travel up and down her body, pausing ever so often to squeeze her breasts. He was rewarded with a quiet moan.

"Damn you, Asura." Isis breathed as Asura's fingers ghosted over her clit. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a man flew down from it and head-butted him.

"Back off my woman, you disgusting fiend!" It was Osiris, and he was pissed. Asura quickly grabbed Maka, and the others held onto her hand. It was as he expected: Where Maka goes, her friends will follow. He made way to the River of Hell, screeching to a halt at Charon and his boat, the only way into the Underworld.

"Dude, 4 tickets to Hell pronto!" Asura said quickly. No way could he fight Isis and Osiris at the same time. If he entered the Underworld, there was a fair chance he could escape.

Unfortunately, Charon was unaware of what was going on, so he was taking his lovely time to take Asura's money and put the drachma into the little machine near the motor. Asura tapped his foot impatiently as Isis and her husband came closer. Finally, he shouted in frustration. "You're taking too damn long!" He grabbed Charon, snapped his neck and tossed him into the River of Heaven, tainting it. Charon, scared for his life, did the safe thing and played dead. The River of Heaven ran red and those who were in it vanished into nothingness.

"You bastard! How dare you taint the River of Heaven?!" Screamed Osiris as they got even closer. Asura tossed Maka and her friends into the boat, revved the engine and zoomed off, down into the Underworld. _They'll be busy fixing the River of Heaven back to normal. This is the perfect time to go into hiding._ Asura thought to himself as he landed at Satan's castle. When he got off the boat, it went back up to float at the surface of the river.

He pulled Maka, Soul, Ragnarok, and Crona through the gates and into Satan's chamber. "Lucifer, I've brought them." Asura said as he entered the room.

Satan smiled. "Good. Take them to Incubi Land and refill their bodies with _Junketsu._ This should keep them from remembering what happened and they'll be yours to control. There's a house nearby that place where you will be keeping them. Go."

Asura laughed as he bowed and left. "Finally! I can have you all to myself. Oh, my dear sweet Maka, you have no clue of the lewd things I want to do to your body."

* * *

 _Junketsu is a deity. He is the most powerful, since he can cut himself up into infinite pieces and maintain consciousness in each piece. When Maka had sex with Soul, some of the deity transferred to him. Ragnarok got it through the blood he once shared with Crona._

 _When they died, Junketsu was able to maintain himself inside them, but his power over their minds was weakened due to losing the body. Once his power is restored, he can alter the minds of Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok so they can't remember who killed them. In fact, Junketsu can even make them believe that Asura is their savior._

 _Once inside, he will dwell within the spirit and soul and can never be erased. Or can it?_

* * *

 ** _The sequel will be published on Sunday. Don't forget to review and follow/fav me! Thanks for all of the support guys!_**


End file.
